


Today's lesson

by PoisonPeach, taylorhyuga2



Series: Extra credit [1]
Category: Teachers pet
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPeach/pseuds/PoisonPeach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorhyuga2/pseuds/taylorhyuga2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the end of class and test were just handed out. The teacher was talking about how if a sudent wanted extra credit they may talk to him. One student would need extra credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today's Lesson is Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My and my friend got bored and wanted some yaoi injoy.

It was the end of class and test were just handed out. The teacher was talking about how if a sudent wanted extra credit they may talk to him. One student would need extra credit.

"Mr.Dawson?" A younge male student asked as he walked up to the teachers desk after everyone else had left.

The teacher looked up, "Ah, yes?" He asked.

Nevously Jake asked. "um..could i get extra credit please I really need it." He always need extra credit. Always.

Issac sighed, "I knew it, alright, you can get extra credit." Issac said.

"Thank you Sir." Jake smiled happly.

Issac looked through his desk, "You know, if you keep this up, ou may get sent to summer school."

Looking down in disappointment."I know."

"A-Are you sure?" Jack asked worrily.

Issac rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah."

Leening over the desk slightly he asks."Is there anyway I could get extra credit? Maybe, I don't know. Is there anything I could do?"

Issac quickly noticed, "Well you co-" Issac shook his head, "No.." Issac pushed his glasses up slightly.

Quickly Jake asked. "What? I'll do anything."

"Anything..?" Issac asked. Jake nods.

Issac stood, "Are you sure about that?" Issac asked.

"yes, absolutly."Jake answers.

Issac walked to Jake, he pinned him to the desk.

"Eh?!" Jake becomes shocked at this."w-what?"

"You said anything." Issac said, he kissed Jake's neck, and gropped him.

Jake gasps as he's gropped."B-but Mr.Dawson this...this is wrong." He tries to resist be lightly pushing on Mr.Dawson's chest.

"But I thought you wanted extra credit." Issac said.

"I do. What if where caught?" Jake asked with a blush that streched to his ears.

"Its after school, no one is around, and the door is shut." Said Issac.

"T-Then do as you please." Jake lower his head in embarresment.

Issac's hand crawled into Jake's pants and gropped his member, "Don't be so embarresed." He said.

Jake moaned out as he was touched.

"You like it~?" Issac smirked, he gently bit Jake's neck, giving him a small hickey.

He nods, tilting his head to give his teacher a better angle while he wimpers.

Issac took Jake's shirt off, he started to strip himself as well.

Jake begins to pant with need but only slightly.

Issac pressed his chest close to Jake's, he striped Jake's pant off and rubbed his member.

He begins to wimper completely under the mercy of his more experience teacher.

Issac got on his knees and took Jake's boxer's off, he took the member and licked the tip.

"M-Mr.Dawson." Jake moaned.

"Issac." He said, "Call me Issac~" Issac then put the member in his mouth.

Looking down Jake nodded."Yes I-Issac~!"

Issac sucked on Jake's member.

Jake wimpers and moans as he sucked.

Issac chuckled, as Jake was very hard, Issac stopped, "Turn~" Issac said.

Weakly Jake turns whimpering from the lost of his teachers warm mouth. His chest against the top of the desk of the man dominating him.

Issac stood, he took his own member and gently put it in Jake.

Jake blushes and quickly shouted."What about lube it will hurt if you go in dry. Right?"

But it was to late his teacher had alread began to ease in him.

"It will only hurt for a minute." Issac said.

Tears form at the corner of Jake's eye, bitting his lower lip as he tries to stop from yelling, at the burning in his lower area.

"Shh~ Its okay." Issac cooed in Hake's ear softly, he rubbed Jakes member and slowly started moving in and out of him.

"Issac~" Jake moans as the pain subsides.

"See?" Issac grins, he went a bit quicker, "It doesn't hurt for long."

"Ah~!" He yells as something is strock inside of him.

Issac started to moan a little as he pulled in and out of Jake.

"Issac I'm..I'm close." Jake moan wantonly as he get's closer to his own completion.

"Are you now~? Hm... alright then, If you don't climax with me, I am making you clean everything up on your own~" Issac said just to mess with his student.

Whipering he began to ask for more."Yes. Please~."

"I can't hear yooou~" Issac said.

"Yes!" Jake moans as he begs for Issac to thrust harder and move faster.

Issac smirked at this and pounded into Jake.

Jake now completely flushed into the desk was moaning and wimpering his teaches names with every thust. It just felt so good, being filled with the thickness of the member. He loved the sense of being completely dominated by the elder.

Issac moaned his student's name in his ear, "R-ready~?" Issac was about to cum in his student.

"Issac~ yes. It hurt." Jake yelled glad that he could finaly release.

Issac released his load in Jake, "You'll get better at it." Issac said.

Jake realesed onto the desk moaning his teachers name."I will?"

"You always need extra credit after all." Issac chuckled pulling out.

A small wimper escaped Jake as Issac member left him.

Issac chuckled, he loved the younger boys whimpers and moans, "By the way~ You get an A in this extra credit."

"T-thank you." He says as he stands. Begining to gather his clothes.

The teacher hugged the younger boy from behind, gently biting his ear, "Our little secret right?" He asked.

"Of course." Jake placed his hands on the arms wraped around him.

"Good," Issac looked at his desk annoyed, "Maybe an A- for wreaking my desk."

Jake blushes not that he wasn't already and looked awy from the desk. "I'm sorry."

"No matter~ It can be cleaned, and I always get a big memory from this." Issac let go of Jake and put his pants on.

Once fully clothed and the desk cleaned Jake begins to exit the class room.Sore in his lower end.

"Jake, even if it hurts you have to come to class tomorrow." Issac said, sorting papers.

Jake nodded."yes sir."

"Oh~ Here is the extra credit paper." Issac said finally finding it.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac gives Jake detention after Jake falls asleep in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2.........don't no what to say but ending is not what we thought. *sigh* but it leads to chapter 3.

Issac was writing on the blackboard, he glanced at the classroom to make sure people were paying attentiom.  
Jake had fall asleep at his desk while writing notes. He had stayed up late thinking what had happened just a few days ago.  
Issac got a tick mark, yet had a smirk, he took a rolled up newspaper, "Class, what is a nightmare black pest that flys?" Issac walked up to Jakes desk. The student all raised there hand, calling out the one thing that thought was right. "A fly?!"

"Correct. And flys, are swatted!" Issac knocked his newspaper on Jake's head, "Wake up!!"

"Ah!"Jake wakes up with a shock knocking his head on his desk after first fitting his teachs fist when he jump from his rude awakening."Jake, how nice of you to join us." Issac said, pushing up his glasses slightly, "Tell, me where we are in chapter 2 of your history book." Issac said, even though they already finished history.  
With a groan Jake looked at his book and began to speak."Um...We are talking about the Romen Goddess?" He asked already know that he was in trouble.

"Close, World War I, and we are in science." Issac said, "2 hours of after school detention, this classroom." Issac gave him a detention slip.Taking the peice of paper he once slamed his head on his desk. "Damn it". The class giggled at Jake, Issac went back to teaching.As class went on Jake couldn't wait till after class. But he had no idea why. Why didn't he hate the thought of staying after school with his teacher. As he thought this the bell rang signaling that school had just ended. Detention now about to begin.

Issac handed homework out to the rest of the class as they exited to door, once everyone was cleared out he shut the door and sat in his chair, the brunette cleaned his glasses, "Pay attention." Jake still sitting at his desk nods showing he is infact paying attention. "For falling asleep, you get extra homework." Issac said.

"yes sir" Jake walks up to his teach to collect his work. Atleast he can get it done now and get some sleep as soon as he get's home. Issac stood, he was taking off his pants. "Mr.Dawson?" Quickly Jake took a half step back. It was going to happen again. Jake thought to himself" why don't i feel bothered by this happening again"Issac went to him, he wrapped his arms around Jake, pressing against him, his member pressed against his, "You really do need to pay more attention." Issac whispered in Jake's ear, "You might have to get extra credit again~".

Jake became flushed at the actions of his teacher, Issac Dawson."W-what do you wish for me to do?"  
"As your extra homework you make to please me~ I pleased you all last time after all~" Said Issac.

"Y-yes sir" Even tho Jake didn't know what he should do he figured he might as well do what felt good to him. He reached for his teachers shaft and began to stoke it lightly, thumbing the tip. Issac gently moaned. He began to move his hands faster. But he wanted to known the taste of Issac's member. Issac got hard, "Ah~". He moaned louder and louder with each movement.

Sliping to his knees Jake gives the older man a small lick to taste the salty Juices.When he did that Issac realesed a bit or pre-cum.  Jake licked up the juices and lightly presses into the slit. Issac moaned, "You are doing pretty well~" He said. Slowly Jake takes the head of his teachers member into his mouth. He hope he's giving his elder pleasure since he has never done this before. "A-ah~" Issac moaned, he lightly gripped Jake's hair.

Jake begins to take more into his mouth as much as he can with out gaging. "I-i'm gonna aah cum~" Issac said, reaching his climax. Lefting his head off he gave it another lick from base to head. As he did this Issac came on Jake and the floor, Issac moaned Jake's name as he came. Some of the thick white cum landing in his mouth, and on his face. He tasted it, making a face of slight disguse. "Y-you did very well." Issac panted. Pulling up his teachers pants and boxers Jake stood up and reached for tissues to clean his face.

Issac wiped a bit of cum off his cheek and licked his finger. Blushing slightly he quickly wiped his face of his teacher's juice.  "Sorry~" Issac said even though he wasn't sorry at all. "It's fine. C-Can i just go home now?" He didn't want to, but knew he would soon. Again he felt wierd, aroused and ashamed. "Aww so soon?" Issac asked. " Please." Jake ask.Walking to his seat, grabing his bag.Issac sighed, "Are you embaressed?".

"I-I just need to get home."Jake couldn't be here. He wanted to be here but at the same time he needed to go. He lived alone and the markets would be closing soon. Food was one thing he didn't have at his house. Issac sighed, "Alright then." And with that Jake left, not saying a thing.


End file.
